Music In The Wind
by 763Boi
Summary: Lincoln Loud, a boy with no talent. SIKE! Lincoln has been taught the ways of music! But it is secret from a certain sister. Read to find out more! (Re-do of The Great Fame Of Lincoln Loud)
1. Hidden

**_Hey guys! Heres my re-do of The Great Fame Of Lincoln Loud! I decided to go with a musical approach in this one, also, itll make it a little more intese keeping such a great talent hidden. But anyways, hope you enjoy!_**

Secrets, secrets, secrets. There are way to many in The Loud House, but most of them are shared, except for one of them, Lincolns hidden talent. It wasnt cooking, or photography, or anything like that, it was something him and a certain sister had in common, Music. Lincoln knew how to play many different instruments, write songs, sing, and even act WHILE singing and playing.

But there was one thing that made it a secret secret, he didnt want Luna to find out. Not only did he really like being a lone musician, she would probably go mad knowing here younger brother was better at music then her. But he still felt like most of them deserved to know, so he called a secret meeting. "Alright guys, I call a sibling meeting at 2:30, after Luna leaves.", Lincon said. "Why?", Lola asked. "I have something important to tell you and she cant know!", Lincoln said, they nodded there heads and went back to what they were doing.

Luna just walked out the door and into Chunks truck, her, Chunk, and Sam were going to the Mick Swagber event in Ohio. After the truck drove off, all the siblings fan up into Lori and Lenis room. "Alright guys, the sibling meeting is now in session. Lincoln, you have the floor.", Lori said. "Ok, this is gonna be kinda hard cause im gonna have to give you proof why, but, I think ik just about better than Luna at music.", Lincoln said as everyone gasped.

"Oh your darn right your gonna have to prove it.", Lynn said. "Ok!", Lincoln said as he ran to his room. He came back with a full 3 notebooks of music, notes, lyrics. He also brought out an Acoustic guitar, a electric guitar, drums, a keyboard, violin, viola, saxaphone, trumpet, and a trombone. "Where did you get all that?", Lana asked. "Clydes dads used to be in a band, so when they found all their old instruments, they cleaned them up, taught me how to play, and gave them to me, but the notebooks are all my material.", Lincoln said.

"Well go on, play a song!", the sisters said excitedly. "Ok, violin first, and I think Lori will like this one.", Lincoln said as he got out his violin. He started playing, "Nearer My God To Thee", and yes, Lori loved it because it was from her favorite movie, Titanic. After Lincoln finished up, the sisters sat in awe, "That was 10 better than Luna! I heard her attempting to play that the other day, she couldnt even get past the first verse! I think she broke the "bow" in half! HAHAHAHAHA! Get it?"

Everyone groaned except for Lincoln, who was litteraly dying on the floor. "Ok, ok. Next", Lola said. After Lincoln got done playing the best music the girls ever heard in their lives, they staryed to get confused. "This is great, but why would you want to hide it from Luna?", Lucy asked. "Because you know Luna, if she found out her little brother was better at music than her, sheed be broken!", Lincoln said as the sisters nodded.

"Ok, well you better hurry up and go hode the stuff, Luna just got home!", Lana said. "We were here for 12 hours?", Lola said, and she was right, it was 2:30 am! Lincoln screamed as the sisters helped him get all of his music stuff hidden. They got everything hidden just as she walked in.

"Hey!", Lynn said. "You guys are still up? Also, why did I hear a saxaphone when we were pulling in?", Luna said. "We were listening to some smooth jazz!", Lincoln said with a nervous tone in his voice. "Okayyyyy?", Luna said as she walked in her room. Everyone sighed with relief.


	2. House of Gold

Lincoln sat in his room with a guitar, he was going to his first concert, and by all means, Luna could not know. He would be performing two songs to help charity for the National Suicide Prevention Center, '1-800-273-8255' by Logic and 'See You Again' by Wiz Khalifa. He sighed as he stood up and got in the car with Lori.

She drove him to the building and walked him to the door. "Good luck little bro, we all believe in you.", she said as she kissed his forehead. Lincoln walked inside and sat down backstage, he got the audio recordings set up, his guitar ready, and walked out on stage. "Up next is... Lincoln Loud!", a announcer said, Lincoln walked up on stage and put the microphone to his level of height.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Lincoln Loud. Today, im going to play two songs, and thanks to the NSPC for sponsoring my performance. To anyone who has ever thought that way, suicide doesent cure pain, it steals your life from getting better. Now for the first song, heres Logic's, '1-800-273-8255'.", Lincoln said as the music cued.

 _Ive been on the low_

 _I been taking my time_

 _I feel like im out of my mind_

 _It feel like my life aint mine_

 _Who can relate? (Whoo!)_

 _Ive been on the low_

 _I been taking my time_

 _I feel like im out of my mind_

 _It feel like my life aint mine_

 _I dont wanna be alive_ _I dont wanna be alive_

 _I just wanna die today_

 _I just wanna die_

 _I dont wanna be aliv_ e

 _I dont wanna be alive_

 _I just wanna di_ e

 _And let me tell you why_

 _All this other shit im talking bout they think they know it_

 _Ive been praying for somebody to save me, no ones heroic_

 _And my life dont even matter_

 _I know it, I know it, I know im hurtin deep down but cant show it_

 _I never had a place to call my own_

 _I never had a home_

 _Aint nobody callin my phone_

 _Where you been, where you at, whats on your mind?_

 _They say every life precious but nobody care about mine_

Lincoln continued on with both songs as the audience gaped, the boy had the vocal cords of an angel. Once he finished, he listed off some reasons why he helped with the NSPC, but then got the suprise of a lifetime. Standing off in the distance were 3 people, people wjo looked familiar, from, music videos? He gasped in shock as those 3 people walked up on stage.

There in front of him, were none other than Sir Robert Bryson Hall, Wiz Khalifa, and Mick Swagger. "Hey kid, you really nailed our songs!", Wiz said. "T- thanks sir!", Lincoln said. The 2 laughed, "Just call us by our internet names dude, here, if you ever want to make actual music and broadcast it, give us a call and we'll hook you up with some companies.", Robert said as he handed him a card.

"Kid, we know one thing, with a voice like that, your going places.", Mick said as he held up Lincolns hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it uo for Lincoln Loud!", he yelled as everyone clapped. Lincoln smiled as everyone chanted his name, when he walked outside, he saw a car as a man in a suit walked up to him and handed him an envelope. About 3 minutes later, Lori and the other sisters (Sans Luna) pulled up infront as Lincoln hopped up in front.

"So, howd it go?", Luan asked. "Logic, Wiz Khalifa, and Mick Swagger were there!", Lincoln yelled as they all gasped. "Your lying, really!", Lori yelled with excitement. "Yeah! And they gave me this card just in case I wanted to start making and uploading music!", Lincoln replied. All the other sisters congratulated him as he just became a star."But before you picked me up, a man also handed me this.", Lincoln said as he pulled out the envelope. They kept on begging for him to open it. He agreed and tore it opened it.

'Dear, Lincoln Loud. We sincerely thank you for wanting to sponsor us for your first concert. You couldve just saved MILLIONS of lives! And for your gratitude, we award you with this check. It warms our hearts to know that there are children like you out there that want to make a difference in our world!- Sincerely, the NSPC Crew.', the letter read.

Lincoln placed the letter on his lap and pulled out the check, the sisters saw his instant change from calm face to shocked. "What? How much is it?", Lynn asked. "5... thousand... DOLLARS!", Lincoln yelled in joy as he threw his arm up in success. The others were shocked, "WHAT!? LET ME SEE THAT!", Lori yelled as she took it out if his hand. He wasnt lying, he just received a check of 5 grand. "Linc! Your rich!", she yelled as everyone cheered.

"Well, lets go get Mom and Dad so we can cash this! Then, ill take us all out to the mall!", Lincoln said as Lori sped to the house. When they pulled up, Lincoln jumped out and darted for the door. He opened it and ran right into his parents room.

 ** _I felt weird writing the celebrity names on here. BUT FINA-FUCKING-LY FINSISHED CHAPTER 2! Alright, so uh, more stories out soon. And soon, youll se a story that will be writtwn by Mia (If you dont know who she is, go to my description.). See yall later!_**


End file.
